Double Life
by Kira-Hybrid
Summary: You have to read to find out plus summary is to long to write. sessruby,kagkoug,mirsan,inukik, narno1 ;)
1. New

Double Life  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only Ruby ;) thanxs  
  
Chapter 1: New  
  
Shippo stood next to me and watched all the other students coming to our school. He looked at me and I smirked. " their here for us." He nearly jumped out of his skin. I smiled and Shippo said "Wait till Sango&Miroku hear this. Then I started to laugh. Shippo smiled and said " Its good to see you smile again." " Thanks to the gang."  
Kouga came walking to the school and looked at the top of the school roof and saw us. All the girls swoon over him expect Sango and me of course. Shippo and I left the roof and went down to greet him.  
When walking to the door Shippo said " Race ya." " Ok." He ran but I followed then I got ahead and ramed right into someone knocking both of us to the floor. Shippo gasped and ran over to me and said "Crescent are you ok?" " Yea." I looked at the guy and he had waist long sliver and golden eyes and really pale skin. I got up and offered my hand but he got up and whispered " that girl should be more careful." I heard him and said " Excuse me but you can't say that you bumped into me to so its not only my fault." He gasped and said "you heard me?" " yea of course." " strange." " my name is ruby and yours is ?" " Oh, Sesshomaru." I waved and ran off with Shippo following behind.  
Kouga saw me and said " Crescent, I heard we have new students, watch them you have the best hearing in our gang." I nodded and thought ' his right I was born with wolf and dragon senses like enhanced hearing,eyesight,feel,blendingand smell.'  
Sango ran over to me and said " Ruby a girl challenged Kagoma and she says her name is Kikyo." 'Kikyo.' I sighed and ran over. Shippo and Miroku were there with a group of students who circled them to see the fight. I did a back ariel over all the students and landed in the middle with all the students now looking at me.  
I ran over to Kagoma and said " This is not our department Kagoma and you know this so stop now and lets go Kouga wants us." Kagoma sighed and nodded her head. Kikyo then spoke up " So you are scare?" Kagoma tensed I turned around and said " Now I remember you, you took the life of my family." Kikyo smiled and said " yep, I killed your brother Koji, your mother Diane and your father is still alive and so is your other brother." I smiled and balled my hand and went to punch her but someone elbowed me in the chest. I fell backwards and a boy with sliver hair like Sesshomaru but shorter and same golden eyes stood before Kikyo protecting her.  
I stood back up with help from Shippo and Sango. I growled and said " I'll get you bitch." They helped me over to Kagoma and sat me on a bench. Kagoma asked " What happens if Kouga finds out?" I answered her " We're all assassians here and he'll might kill her to cause pain to that boy." Shippo spoke up " He looks kinda like Sesshomaru expect more cocker version." I nodded. 


	2. Elements potential and Inuyasha's friend

Chapter 2  
  
I was waiting for Kouga,Kagoma,Sango,&Shippo in the school gardens. I was sitting on the grass which was surrounded by rose bushes.  
  
I heard a door open and I looked over to the door to see Sesshomaru walking in. I turned away and whispered " Ice." It started to get cold in the garden but he stayed. The roses froze but were still alive.  
I heard a wolf howl in the garden. I stood up and walked around and found nothing. I walked even deeper and Sesshomaru saw me and started to follow me through the garden.  
I came to another circle of rose bushes and the roses were ice blue and the middle there stood a wolf with a scar of a ying-yang on its right arm. I gasped and touched my right arm and felt my scar.  
' my self as a wolf.' The wolf heard my thoughts and nodded. We both heard a rustling not far behind. The wolf growled and it disappeared and ice came and hit me dead on and went into my body. I wasn't shaking, but really shocked.  
  
Sesshomaru came out and said " What was that?" I glared at him and said " It was nothing." Before he could ask again I heard someone else come in the garden. I ran to the door and saw my gang waiting for me. I nodded and yelled " Bye, Sesshomaru." I followed Kouga out.  
When we got out to the front of the school. Sango asked " Did you guys hear that." I looked up and asked " Did any of you guys get visited by an element?" The looked at me then Kagoma said " I did it was light dog." Sango spoke up " Mine was fire tigeress." Shippo then said " Mine was dark fox." I looked at Kouga and thought ' where's Miroku?' Kouga saw my face then said " Mine was wind wolf." I was shocked the they all looked at me and asked " What was yours, Ruby?"  
Sesshomaru was gracefully walking out the school when he heard us talking and them ask me the question.  
I looked at Kouga and his gang in the eyes and said " ice wolf." Sango smirked and said " Matches your personality too." I growled and everyone freaked out and I gasped. I looked around and sensed tension in the air. Then I broke it " Hey everyone the wolf entered my body and I wasn't cold anymore like I was a wolf myself." Everyone nodded and Shippo said " It was like that to all of us like.  
I nodded the asked " Where is Miroku?" Sango looked around and whispered " Maybe groping another girl." I started laughing and I said " I'll go find him." I ran to the door but bumped into someone on the way. He helped me up and whispered " You should be more carful, bitch." I growled and I turned to look but saw no one there. I smelled around and got a scent of the forest&waterfall.  
I shrugged it off and ran inside and found Miroku talking to a boy I smelled the air and grew sick at what I smelled ' dogcrap.' I coughed and they both looked at me. Miroku came up to me and whispered "Did you get visited by an element?" I nodded. I looked up at the boy and then realized it was the boy who hurt me this morining.  
I gave the boy an ice glare and Miroku saw his new friend shiver and he paled a bit. I smirked and said " Don't mess with me boy." Miroku looked at me and said " Ruby this is Inuyasha." " Don't tell me this hanyou is Sesshomaru's younger brother." Inuyasha was shocked but when he recovered he yelled " Hey wench." I looked at him and felt wierd.  
' he has an element I think but.' I didn't finish my thought cause I was being pulled to him. I freaked out and said " put me down now." "No, I enjoy doing this to you,your kinda cute." 'jerk,maybe going to hurt me.' I looked at him. He smirked " I heard you." I was shocked and was about to say something but Inuyasha said " I can read your thoughts and I know where you are always." I gasped and started to struggle.  
I growled and the halls started to get cold and windy outside. My eyes glowed red and then my body changed. There was a bright light and I heard Miroku gasp ' he saw me but whats wrong.' I walked up to him and he said " Ruby is that you?" " No duh, Miroku she changed in to a ice wolf." Miroku gasped and Inuyasha walked up to me and said " My job is done." He turned and walked away then I said "Why did you do this, water dog." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and whispered " Cause I had to everyone who holds a element has to learn the full power of it, like you ice is really powerful and needs you to learn its full potential and by doing that you changed into ice wolf." I nodded and changed back to my human form. my eyes stayed ruby red and my hair was ice blue and it reached to my waist. I smirked and whispered " bye Inuyasha see you again, friend." Inuyasha was shocked then it disappeared and he nodded and said " yes, i like that friend." Then he disappeared.  
I walked out of the school with Miroku following behind. Miroku told me he was the lightining panther. Everyone saw me and yelled " Ruby what happened it super windy out here and the wind was really cold and then a few min. ago it stopped?" I giggled and said " I caused that someone brought me to half my potential." Miroku grinned and said " I learned how to reached my half potential too, now its up to you guys to learn." I giggled then I started to laugh non stop. Everyone looked at me then sweatdropped.  
  
Kouga spoke up " Come on we have jobs to do, and our employee is Inutansho." We nodded and we went seprate ways to go home. I followed Kouga. 


	3. Meetings of the past & problems

Chapter 3  
When we got inside. I ran to my room while Kouga ran to his. I got dressed in a pair of dark green baggy pants and dark ice blue elbow long sleeve shirt which was tight and showed my stomach and my ice blue hair was in a high ponytail.  
I left my room and felt someone watching me. I turned around and saw Kouga staring at my ass then when I turned he started to look at my breast. I growled and said " Kouga I'm your sister, thats sick." " Kouga stop staring at Ruby or I'll hit you with my boomarang." I turned to see Sango, Kagoma, Shippo, & Miroku standing there. Miroku with his staff and hiden dagger, Kagoma with her bow an arrow, Sango with her boomarang and hiden sword, & Shippo with his toys and ninja stars.  
I smirked and hit Kouga in the head with my fist. Kouga then stood up and rubbed his head " Ow, sis that hurt." " It was suppose to bro." I grinned and said " Lets go." Everyone nodded.  
When we got to Inutansho's place we passed the guards and got inside. I whispered " I sense elements, I'll change and check the area, I know his an employee but why would he have guards trying to keep us out, so hid and when I give the sign thats all is clear come out and I'll find him." A faint blue appeared around me and i changed to my wolf form.  
I walked away and started to go down a hall when I smelled some one coming I jumped and hid behind a big vase. When I saw who walked the corner I gasped ' Sesshomaru,i'm in trouble now.' He turned to look at the vase and I gulped and thought 'go away.' He shurgged and I ran passed the vase and around the corner. I went to a room and saw a man with sliver hair as long as Sesshomaru. ' Inutansho.' I pushed the door open and he turned to see a wolf that had ice blue fur and ruby red eyes and that was rather big for a regular wolf walk in. { that was ruby ok.} I smelled around then I heard him say " So were are the rest of you?" I growled and shrugged. He sighed and said " Just like Sesshomaru, let me guess the ice element, and Sesshomaru is the forest dog, becareful his element is powerful and yours is just as powerful." I nodded and turned back to normal and asked " I'm an assassin and if I'm correct you'll pay us to kill some one." " Yes thats right." "Who do you want us to kill?" " The man's name is Jairo, he has tried to kill Inuyasha for awhile and I was wondering if you will kill him and another guy named Tony he has tried to kill all of us and he owns a mafia." I whistle and Sango, Miroku,Kouga,Shippo,&Kagoma came in and I said " Jairo will be taken care of by Kagoma, Sango, & Kouga, as for Tony I'll take care of him with Miroku and Shippo." Inutansho nodded and I turned to the group and said " Kagoma, Sango and Kouga, you guys are going to take care of Jairo he owns a warehouse with few guards and a truck load of weapons, so take the weapons you like and blow the rest up with them." They nodded the I turned to Miroku and Shippo and said " You guys will stay here and guard the house from other assassins and protect Sesshomaru,Inuyasha& Inutansho." " Ruby what about you?" I sighed and said " I'll go after Tony so don't worry." They nodded and I turned to Inutansho and asked " Do you have a laser gun and sniper gun too?" " Yes, why?" " Can I borrow them?" " Sure." I turned and nodded everyone went to what they had to do I heard Sango,Kagoma,&Kouga's car turn on and leave.  
Inutansho lead me to his gun room and I picked the guns and hid my flute and turned and said " If I die tell my gang that I'm proud of them and care deeply for them." Inutansho nodded "Thanks, Inutansho." I turned to the window and hopped out the open window and ran to my car and drove off.  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha heard everything then Inuyasha said "My friend is an assassin, how cool." " You idiot didn't you hear she's going to take down a mafia thats impossible, shes not that strong." " Your wrong there bro shes really strong." Inuyasha chuckled at Sesshomaru's confused face and said " Lets follow so I can show you." They got weapons and followed me.  
I arrived at the warehouse and jumped into the tree and strapped on my weapons. I found an open window and creeped in and looked around. I sniffed the air and smelled something really nasty. I followed that scent and found myself face to face with a drunk guard I gagged and hit him across the head and said " Thats nasty." I followed other smells til I found a good scent then I followed that one and saw a door alittle open.  
I looked in and saw nothing. I gulped and walked. " So you passed my guards clever girl or should I say ice wolf." I then yelled " that is my name so don't wear it out, asshole." He smirked and walked into the light. I saw him and gasped " Naraku." He smirked and walked closer and i backed up till I felt a wall behind me I mental cursed. He grinned and said " Your the prey and I'll have you at last." He came closer until I felt his hands under my shirt. His hand wandered my body then he said " Fear is coming from you and that makes me want you more." I growled. He grinned. Then he pulled me to the floor and then I started to struggle and he was really strong. He undid his pants and then undid mine and pulled down my underwear and then he moved my legs apart and then he crushed my lips againist his and I clawed at him and slapped him then I bit his lip and started to kick around then I yelled " Get off you bastard this is rape and I can sue you for this." He smirked and said " you belong to me and so does your body and soul and I can always find you no matter how far you go and no matter how long you run, I'll always find you, bitch." He punched me, clawed my body up and twisted my right wrist and my left ankle.  
I started to cry and yelled " Naraku your my past but not my future." " Oh your wrong I'm your past,present, and future." Then he shoved his manhood in me and I screamed and tears fell down my face. ' I don't care that I'm hurt.' I kicked him again and started to struggle. I growled and my eyes turned all red and it was freezing and he pushed him self off me and touched his bloody nose. I pulled my underwear up and my pants. I returned to normal and jumped on him and started to punched him then I got up and put a bomb on his car and left through the window and reached my car.  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came to the warehouse when it just blew up. " Sesshomaru whats wrong?" " My heart hurts like if someone was hurt." Inuyasha was shocked then. Then he turned to see my looking at the warehouse I smirked and yelled " Naraku you bastard, you raped me but I killed you and I can be free from you!?." Inuyasha chuckled but Sesshomaru growled and said " Naraku that bastard, he hurt her." " Sesshomaru do you care for my friend?" Sesshomaru was shocked and said "Maybe." Inuyasha laughed.  
I losed some much blood. I turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with a shocked expression then I collasped but Sesshomaru caught me in time and looked over my body then yelled " Inuyasha, I'm taking her back to the house and bring her car ok." " sure bro." Inuyasha got in my car and drove back to the house with Sesshomaru following.  
  
When we got there Miroku was trying to grop Sango and Shippo,and Inutansho watched then they turned to see Kouga asking Kagoma out. Shippo sighed then sniffed the air. Everyone stopped to see Shippo sniff and go wide-eyes. He got up and ran out the door and they heard him scream " Ruby." Kouga got up and ran out to be pushed back in the room by Inuyasha who also tossed Shippo in and then Inuyasha asked " Who is Naraku?" Shippo got up and said " He's a guy who has tried to rape Ruby for a long time but since we got together we protected her." " Well, Naraku got of hold of Ruby tonight." Kouga got pissed off by that and yelled "How do you know, were you helping him torture her." " She's an assassin so Naraku barely did any damage exepect hurt her between the umm legs but she is still a virgin."  
Sesshoamru walked in with me in his arms then he said " She tried to take on a whole entire mafia by herself." Shippo walked over and said " So thats not new but isn't Naraku suppose to be dead, Kouga killed him." " I don't know but she'll be fine."  
Kouga was about to. 


End file.
